That's life?
by LovingMyDoctor
Summary: Charlie abuses Bella and forces her to break up with Edward. She has no other choice but to obey him. COMPLETE
1. Bruises

**That's Life**

AU: Edward never left but Jacob and Bella are still friends and Jake is a werewolf, the Cullens and the pack don't know about Victoria yet. Warning: ABUSE! Ok on with the story!!

Chapter1: Bruises  


(**BPOV**)

Happily I opened the door to Charlies house, I was in a very good mood. Edward and his family had invited me to stay over the weekend. Emmett and Rosalie were still in...I wasn't exactly sure where they were I think it was Paris. But Alice and Edward were going to be there (Esme, Carlisle and Jasper wanted to go hunting). I was so excited one whole weekend with my two favourite people in the whole world!

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call as I opened the door

Why did he still do that? Who else had a key?

"Yes!" I hoped it didn't show how happy I was. Charlie had to believe that I was "only" having a sleep over with Alice. If he knew I spent all my nights with Edward he would...well I didn't want to think about that.

"Come into the kitchen please, I want to talk to you."

Oh, had something happened?

After I had hung up my Jacket I walked into the kitchen a bit worried what did he want to talk to me about?

He was sitting at the kitchen table,

"Sit down." he ordered.

I sat.

"Bella I don't want you to be with Edward anymore." He said clearly.

I stared at him in shock, "what?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me correct." he stated, "in fact." he continued, "I don't want you talking to any of the Cullens, _ever again_."

"No." I said automatically, had he gone insane? Was he drunk? Had he taken drugs? Oh no, what was wrong with him?

"You have no say in this." Charlie growled, "I have made this decision, it's a done deal."

I shook my head, he couldn't do this. He couldn't just forbid me my friends.

"I'm moving out." Carlisle and Esme would understand, at least I hoped they would. And if Rosalie and Jasper had problems with that I would move away with Edward.

"You wouldn't dare." he sneered.

He looked different, mean. I stood up, "I've made my decision." I imitated him, "I'm packing my stuff now."

Charlie was next to me very quickly and suddenly he hit me.

I fell to the side, knocking my head on the fridge, he hit me again. Trying to avoid his next hit I stumbled and fell to the ground.

"You are my daughter!" He yelled as he kicked me, "You are mine! I decide what you are doing and you are not seeing Edward Cullen anymore!"

"Why?!" I sobbed, "what's your reason?"

"I'm not letting him take away my daughter!" Charlie roared, he had stopped kicking and hitting me but he was still shouting.

"He isn't!" I cried, "I won't move out dad I promise!"

I couldn't leave him anyway, he needed me.

"Damn right you are!" he sneered, "you're not leaving."

Suddenly he laughed, "Bella, Bella, do you know why your mother left?"

I didn't want to hear it, I didn't want to hear the truth, I didn't want to hear anything.

Charlie leaned down so I could hear him he whispered, "She left because I tried to _kill _her, I knew she hated Forks, knew that she wanted to leave so I tried to kill her." He laughed again,

"My Bella, if you try to leave with your precious Cullens, I _will _kill your mother."

He laughed once more and than spat, "Get up from the floor and make dinner!"

At dinner I said nothing, what should I have said? My father had hit me, hurt me, yelled at me and threatened me. Now he sat before me as if nothing had happened eating and complimenting the food I had cooked. I didn't touch it, I couldn't I felt like throwing up.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked.

I shook my head.

He sighed putting down his fork, "I can understand that you feel bad right now but remember that I am your father, I love you and I know what is right for you."

Edward was what was right for me, why didn't he understand that?

"I'm letting this go once but you better start eating it's a waste of food if you don't."

"What waste?" I questioned not able to stop myself, "I can warm it up tomorrow."

He hit his fist on the table, "I say it's a waste!"

I jumped, surprised by his sudden reaction.

"Sorry." I quickly whispered automatically.

Charlie said nothing and continued eating, "now you'll have more time for Jacob. Bella you will thank me one day."

One day.

Sure when was "one day" supposed to be?

"I'll get the dishes." He said, once he was finished eating.

I stood up and walked into my room. I had to call Edward, to cancel our plans.

Before I went into my room I walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror, my cheeks were still red from the crying and...from my dads hands. I checked under my Shirt, my side was bruised, it hurt.

Once I was in my room I called Edward.

"Hello?"

"Edward it's me." I said, hoping that my tone was normal.

"Oh Bella I was just about to pick you up."

I swallowed, "Don't pick me up, Edward."

He seemed confused, "Is Charlie driving you?"

I had to stay calm the tears were already in my eyes, "No...I...I can't come to your house tonight, I'm sick."

"Should I come over?"

_Yes_! My mind screamed _come and save me!_

"No." I whispered, "no, don't come."

_I love you Bella, I know what is best for you_

"Ok will I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully, "Tell Alice I'm sorry will you?"

I was sorry, sorry for everything I was going to do, for what I had to do.

"Of course I will. Are you sure you don't want me to come over?"

"Yes." I lied, "Yes please don't come tonight."

"Well you should probably rest. I love you, goodbye Bella."

The tears were streaming down my face, "Goodbye Edward."

I hung up and burst into loud painful sobs, I kicked of my shoes and rolled myself together like a ball.

Why had this happened? How could so many things have changed so quickly?

What do you think? Please review!

Gbya

LovingMyDoctor


	2. Broken

Chapter two: Broken

**Happy Holidays everyone! Thank you for reviewing!**

Edward had called me a lot of times in the last two day and a lot of times I had lied, "no don't come over." "Yes I'll be OK by Monday." "No it's OK you don't have to pick me up, I can take my Truck." And a lot of times Charlie scared me, he hadn't hit me over the weekend but he kept on speaking and yelling in tones that made me shiver in fear of what might follow. I had done all my homework, had answered my emails, had talked to Jacob on the phone (telling him I was sick as well) and once again I sat on my bed thinking of what I should do. I couldn't let my father kill my mother, I loved my mother. I loved my father. My father had beaten and threatened me. I had to break up with the person I loved so that my father would not kill my mother, my father who said he loved me, my father I loved, my mother who I had to take care of, who I loved, my vampire boyfriend who I loved more than anything else...I was getting a headache, this wasn't fair why did I need to decide between my boyfriend and my parents? It was so cruel.

"Bella?"

I shot up, I had to be ready for whatever he wanted, had I done something wrong?

"Yes, dad?"

He stepped into my room, "have you broken up with Edward yet?"

"No but I will." I answered, he had to believe me, "I will tomorrow."

He nodded once, "Yes you will."

But what if I couldn't? What if Alice had a vision? Hope suddenly rose inside of me, if Alice had a vision of Charlie abusing me she would tell the others and...and then my father would kill my mother. My hope sank again, there was no way out of this. Breaking up with Edward was the only way to protect my mother.

"Go to bed." Charlie ordered.

I went to bed. But I couldn't sleep, what should I say to Edward to convince him? What could I say to him that would keep him away from me? Him and his family?

The next morning it was hard to get out of bed. I knew what was coming, what I had to do. What I had to say. It felt as though I powerful force was pulling me back, stopping me from moving my body at all. Eventually I managed to get up and have a shower. I skipped breakfast, to nervous and disgusted with myself to eat. Charlie was already gone a fact I was very thankful for.

Too soon I had arrived a school, the first family member of the Cullens I saw was Alice, she looked angry. I walked over to her, "Hi Alice."

She just glared at me, "He doesn't know anything, I wanted to warn him but I didn't."

I knew who she was talking about, so she had seen me end my relationship to Edward,

"I'm sorry." I whispered truthfully.

Alice gaze wasn't angry anymore, she looked sad, "I don't care!"

She stormed of and then I saw him. Edward. The best thing in my life, my angel. My soon-to-be-Ex-boyfriend.

"Bella!"

He hugged me immediately, I had hoped he wouldn't, it made it harder.

"Edward I need to talk to you."

He looked down at me, surprised.

"Alright."

I took his hand and we walked away from all the students around us.

I took a deep breath, "Edward I don't want to see you anymore."

His hand left mine, "what do you mean?"

I closed my eyes, I had time to cry for the rest of my life, if I cried now it would all be over and mum would die.

I opened them again to see his eyes full of fear, "I can't be with you." I lied, "I can't be with a vampire and I want all of you to stay away from me. Edward, you're not good enough for me."

To my surprise he was calm, "Alright, I thought this might come. Goodbye Bella."

He turned around.

"Goodbye Edward." I whispered.

I tried to breath calm, but it was hard. I felt empty, broken. I didn't know if I should have laughed or cried. I felt so alone, now everything was gone: The family I could have belonged to, my best friend and the love of my life.

School past in a blur. Edward hadn't left. He hadn't reacted how I thought he would have, how I had expected him to, how I had hoped it would happen. He hadn't fought for me. He didn't seem to care. Once I was home I did my homework, called Jacob telling him I was feeling better and that I might come up to La Push the following weekend. I came home from work and still hadn't cried... that was strange, maybe I had cried to much the last few days that all the tears were gone?

"Bella?!" I heard Charlie call.

"Yes, Dad?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Where the hell were you?!"

"At...at work." I stuttered, he knew that.

"you liar!" he roared.

He was on his feet very quick and hitting me. This time I didn't scream, I didn't tell him to stop. I didn't fight him.

"You were with him, weren't you?!" He yelled, while kicking me, "you dirty whore!"

"No." I answered, "I broke up with him!"

He walked past me while shouting, "Cook my dinner you worthless piece of shit!"

I cooked him some food immediately but skipped it myself. He didn't shout or scream. He wasn't yelling anymore, at the moment all was well, it was just a matter of time until it would start again.

I didn't sleep that night I only cried. I finally let my broken soul scream out it's pain.

_Yeah the last sentence is a bit EMO xD sorry about that..well hoped you enjoyed (wrong word I know:D:D:D) this chapter. Please review!! Sorry if it's abit too short. _

_Gbya_

_LovingMyDoctor_


	3. Hard to Forget

Chapter3:Hard to forget

**BPOV**

Edward had managed to change into different classes, now I either sat next to Alice in each lesson or I sat alone. Sitting next to Alice was worse than I had imagined, she didn't just ignore me but she let me know that she was angry, I was sure that she hated me and she had every right to do so. Charlie still screamed and hit me but it wasn't ever as bad as it had been the first few times, most of the time it was just a slap and later on he always told me that he loved me and knew what was best for me.

"Bella?"

I looked up it was Mike, "Are you coming to lunch with us?"

I shook my head, while everyone else-including the Cullens-were in the Cafeteria I hid in my Truck. I was about to walk that way when someone suddenly pulled me back, if it was Mike I would...I turned around, it was Rosalie.

If Charlie somehow found out about this, if someone saw me with her and told him...Charlie would kill me, he would kill mum.

Rosalie smiled, "Are you scared Bella?"

I wasn't I knew the Cullens wouldn't harm anyone on purpose, but then again if that someone had hurt them as I had...

"Esme is depressed, Carlisle feels guilty, Jasper is relieved, Alice is pissed of, Emmett is disappointed and _Edward_..."

I winced,

"Edward is hurt, depressed _and _angry._ I_ seem to be the only one that is glad about your decision."

"What do you want?" I asked, looking around, if anyone saw us...

"Well Emmett told me you love Edward as much as I loved him." She said.

"Well obviously I don't." I pushed myself past her.

But she grabbed me again, "Bella you broke my family, I was right all along and know one wanted to believe me."

"Is that what you want?" I snapped, "you want to be right?! Well congratulations you are!"

"No bella, what I want is everything to be back to normal! For everything to be the way it was before _you _ruined everything!"

"I don't care!" I cried desperately, "I don't care who is depressed or who's angry! I hate you all I never should have came to this place!"

I ran away and she let me, she was probably shocked. Of course I cared, I cared so much that it hurt me, it hurt me to hear that they were hurt, it hurt me to hear what I had done.

I sat in my Truck and cried, I had to get away from here, I didn't care if I had school or not I had to get away.

Once I was home I felt lonely, I felt lonely a lot now. I knew what is was like to be loved, to have close friends to have people around me, going back to being alone was hard but I had to be strong, I didn't have any other choice than to do what Charlie wanted. I wandered if I could call Jacob but it was probably too early, he should have been in school at this time. But I tried it anyway.

Billy answered the phone he was happy to hear from me again and said that Jake was sleeping, he would tell him to call me back. Sleep was a good idea, I took the phone and layed down on my bed, I closed my eyes and imagined living with the Cullens. Cooking with Esme, dressing up with Alice and complaining about it, playing chess with Edward against Alice and Jasper, kissing Edward, going further than he would allow...more kisses...the phone rang so suddenly that I fell out of bed because I jumped so suddenly.

"Hello?" I was breathless, my heart pounding widely in my chest.

"Bells it's me Jake, you alright?"

"Fine." I breathed, "Can I come up?"

"Yeah sure." Jacob answered.

We hung up and I ran to my Truck, I had to get away. I had to forget the Cullens and live my life, I had to forget my love for Edward."

"Bella, is there something wrong with you?"

Jacob and I were walking along the beach, holding hands. It felt good, safe. A feeling I hadn't felt for a while.

"I'm fine." I lied.

He stopped and turned so he was standing in front of me.

"Bella..." He stopped again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ok, here it is: I love you. And I mean love, love you."

I didn't know what to say, I had known he like me more than a normal friend but he had known that I loved...

"I know that you broke up with him." He continued, "Now you can be with me, Bella _I _can make you happy."

I wanted to defend Edward, say that he had made me happy. But I didn't, I grabbed Jacobs neck and pulled him down to me. I kissed him. His lips were soft and warm and were eagerly and hungrily crashing onto mine, his tongue begged for an entrance and I gave it to him, our tongues played with each other. Suddenly I pushed him of me,

"I can't Jacob." I whispered, "I can't I'm sorry."

And I was, what was I doing? I couldn't forget Edward and I certainly couldn't do it this quickly. Jacob looked at me confused, "but...but you're ready you broke up with him!"

"I know..but I can't ok? I can't be with you because_ I don't love you_."

I felt the tears in my eyes, he was hurt and it was my fault

"Yes you do!" he whined, "you love me Bella I know you do."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him, I tried to get away from him.

"Don't do this Bell a, don't do this to us."

"Let me go!" I ordered and to my surprise he did.

"Bella we belong together, everyone knows it!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed as I ran back to my Truck, once I was safely inside it I drove as fast as it could. I could hardly see anything because of all my tears, I stopped and just cried. Cried for everything, for Mum, for Charlie, for Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, even for Rosalie and for my friendship with Jacob which I had ruined. I sat in my Truck for a long time, after I had cried for ages I just sat there, watching the rain hit the window. It was dark outside and I noticed that Charlie would already be home. Tears streamed down my face again, if only anyone could help me.

Thank you for your reviews! I think it's a bit short sorry about that, oh an happy new year;)

God bless you all

Loving;MyDoctor


	4. Belongings

Chapter4: Belongings

The next few days were hard and easy, easy because Charlie didn't hit me as much a he had and hard because I saw the Cullens and Hales everyday at school. I had hoped and thought that it would get easier, seeing them everyday but it felt as thou the pain only got worse. When I dreamt, I dreamt of the summer I had spent with Edward and his family, I dreamt about the things we had planned, the lost dreams that had never come true and never would. Everyone was already talking about me, Mike, Jess and the others watched me closely. News had spread fast, everyone knew that I wasn't dating Edward Cullen anymore.

"Bella wait!" I suddenly heard someone call.

I turned around to see Angela walk over to me.

"Come to lunch with me." She smiled.

I just nodded and together we walked to the cafeteria. I was glad Angela was still nice to

me, the others seemed to think I was some kind of freak. Angela still treated me normally.

While we were walking to the cafeteria I heard Jessica and Lauren talk about me,

"Now she comes crawling back to us just because the precious Cullens don't want her anymore." Lauren muttered

"She dumped Cullen not the other way around!" Jessica hissed back.

Angela looked at me sadly, I just smiled at her as if to say _I'm fine_. She didn't seem to buy it but smiled back.

Life was easy, I faked my smiles if I was asked I answered I was fine. I had broken up with Edward because I didn't love him anymore and after a few weeks I had gotten used to everything: the beating, the pain and the lying. Alice still glared at me, if Jasper ever looked at me, he looked sad. Emmetts grin always vanished when ever he saw me and Rosalie just glared as she always had. Edward didn't even look at me not once, never. I didn't know if it was good or bad. Jacob had called many times but I had always hung up. It was a Wednesday I was cooking dinner,

"Bella?!" Charlie sounded drunk.

"Yes, Dad?" I answered.

He came into the kitchen and as I had feared, he was drunk.

"Why did you dump Jacob?!" He yelled.

"I..I didn't..." I stumbled, "I...I"

I had no idea what I should have said.

"I...I" Charlie copied me, "I don't want to hear any stupid excuses! Jacob is good for you!"

I was confused, he had said he didn't want to lose me, that was the reason I had to break up with Edward...why did he want me to start going out with Jakob?

Charlie slapped me across the face and spat into the sauce I was making.

"I don't want to eat that!" He snapped, "I'm driving to Port Angeles, at least I'll get something decent to eat there!"

He left.

But he was drunk he couldn't drive...could he?

"Dad wait!" I called, I walked after him.

"What?!" He spun around staring at me angrily.

"I'll drive you, your drunk you can't..."

Again he hit me, "you think I'm not capable of driving?"

I winced, I hated it when he screamed.

"You think I need you?!"

I didn't want to cry, he would get even angrier if I cried...

"Go away! You're not coming with me!"

I went back into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. I felt it. Once I heard Charlie leave I poured the sauce I had been making down the drain. I didn't want to eat something he had spat into. I couldn't sleep, I was worried about Charlie...what if he had, had an accident?! While I was sitting on my windowsill waiting for my father I painfully remembered the nights I had sat by my window waiting for someone else to come.

Once I saw Charlie safely park his car, I crawled into bed. That night I fell asleep but I was still haunted by dreams of my past.

The next day as I woke up from another horrifying night I knew something was wrong. The moment I opened my yes, I just knew it would be better if I stayed in bed all day. If I just didn't move. But because I was scared that school would call Charlie I stood up. At first I noticed nothing unusual, I was late for my first lesson and just quickly sat down on my seat. Everyone was starring at me but I was used to that by now. I entered the cafeteria with Angela as I had the day before and that's when I first saw her. She was big, had light brown hair and was of course absolutely beautiful. She sat next to Edward.

"That's Celine." Jessica said as she stood next to me.

"Celine?" I whispered.

Jessica nodded, "Edwards new girlfriend."

I stared at...Celine, she was perfect for him. She matched him exactly, she was what I could never be. The beautiful brunette turned around and smiled at me.

"Bella are you ok?" I heard Angela ask.

Was I ok? I looked at her, "No." I answered, "No Ang, I am not ok."

I turned around and left the cafeteria.

I knew I shouldn't have been rude to Angela, she was always so friendly to me. I would apologize to her later.

No one called after me, no one followed me. Of course not, who should have come?

Edward had I new girlfriend, Celine.

Celine who was beautiful, Celine who was _definitely _a Cullen.

I drove home, I didn't care anymore. Charlie could hit me, a slap was a slap it didn't matter how hard or how many times he hit me.

Once I was home I started cleaning the house while singing Songs, I didn't care what I was singing I just song different Songs. Singing helped, it was a bit like screaming. Suddenly the phone ringed, it was probably school.

"Hello?"

"Bella it's me."

Jacob.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I wanted to forgive him, I wanted to drive up to La Push and just be his friend. But how could I trust him? What if he started hitting me too? What if he hurt me?

"Bella?"

"I...I need some time, Jakob."

I hung up.

I had enough time, when you're alone you have a lot of time for yourself.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Dad?"

I had called Angela and apologized to me, she had been so friendly and had told the school I had fallen ill. I had been doing my homework when Charlie called me.

"Come down here!"

I did as I was told.

"What are you doing with Jacob?!" He yelled.

"Wha..What?" I asked, irritated, "I..I didn't do anything..."

"That's my point!" He yelled, he hit me.

"You're supposed to end up with him!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed.

He yelled again, I didn't understand what he said.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I didn't know what I was apologizing for, I just wanted the pain to stop.

"You should be sorry! I do everything for you and this how you thank me?!"

He was right.

He wasn't allowed to beat me up for it, but he was right. He did do everything for me. He went to work, he let my live in his house and he wanted what was best for.

"Dad, I'm sorry!" I sobbed.

"Well." He didn't look at me, "I doubt you've learned your lesson but go to upstairs and leave me alone!"

I got up from the floor and gladly went up the stairs, even thou that hurt me a lot. Before I went into my room, I went to the bathroom. I was shocked as I looked into the mirror, was that really me? My face was bruised, not a lot it was only a little red from the hitting. It didn't even hurt that much, the rest of my body did. I was crying, I was crying because I knew that there was no way out of this. Edward had clearly gotten over me, he was with Celine. Dad wanted the best for me and he loved me, did I even have a right to complain and cry about this? I had lost so much...Edward and his family. Jacob and his Pack. This was my family, this was the place where I belonged. With my Dad Charlie. With my abusive Dad Charlie.

I was sitting on my bed when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, a cold hand? It couldn't be...I looked up and looked into the familiar face of...

Muhahahahahahah xD I know that I am evil!! Btw guys: I just have to say thanks for all of your reviews! I'm not one to copy all the names into the beginning of the chap just to say thanks I like doing it this way. As much as I love our comments and your ideas I'm afraid I'm sticking to my own plan for this story) I'll try and hurry up with the next chapter so you know who is sitting next to Bella and thanks again guys really! Now REVIEW!! xD xD

gbya

LovingMyDoctor


	5. Help

**Chapter5: Help**

Thank you very much for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter) Well no one guessed right about who the person is. My favourite suggestions were Celine and Esme. Two people I wouldn't have thought of. I know a lot of you are confused because Alice should see what's going on, but I'll explain that later. Enjoy!

I looked up,

"you?"I whispered.

It was Rosalie. I couldn't believe what I saw.

She looked shocked, "Bella" She only muttered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, to my surprise my voice didn't break. I was calm.

"I wanted to know what was going on.." Rosalie looked at me sadly, "they had told me you loved

Edward like I love Emmett. I didn't believe them."

"I don't understand." I whispered.

"I wanted to know if I was right" She sounded ashamed.

Suddenly I broke. I started to cry. Rosalie looked at me sadly, before she put her arms around

me. I inhaled deeply, how I had missed that smell! The cold hard skin was so familiar that it tore

at my heart.

"It's ok.." She whispered, "It's alright Bella"

"It's not that bad." I cried as I looked at her, "it doesn't happen that often and he loves me. He's

my dad."

Rosalie said nothing, she looked outside and stroked my hair.

In that night I slept good. Rosalie stayed with me.

The next morning I didn't go to school, Rosalia had called and told them I was ill.

"Won't they be angry?" I asked while I ate breakfast.

"They'll be furious." she sighed, "especially Edward."

I couldn't help myself, I had to ask.

"Does he hate me?"

"No one hates you Bella." Rosalie said.

None of us said anything for a while until she started telling me about the others.

"Alice is very sad." She said, "you were her best girlfriend. I wasn't what she needed and somehow you were."

"Jasper's...I think he's a bit glad actually. It was hard for him."

I nodded, Jasper had big troubles resisting blood.

"What about Emmett?" I was surprised at how strong my voice was.

She sighed again, "he's disappointed and angry because of the way Edward is now."

"What do you mean?" I asked. _The way Edward was now?_

Rosalie didn't look at me, "Before you, Edward was alone. We all had our soulmates, our other half. Then you came."

Shockingly she smiled at me.

"You changed him, he laughed more. He felt like he finally fitted in, he belonged to us and he belonged to you."

She paused.

"He's changing back now, he won't talk to us and we all know he's in pain."

"Esme and Carlisle?"

"Esme's disappointed the most, she's worried about Edward. Carlisle he's..."

She didn't want to tell me.

"Please." I whispered.

"He's scared you'll tell the world who we are."

He feared I was a traitor.

"What about you?" I whispered, "how do you feel?"

"Confused." She admitted.

"You don't need to stay." I said, "you should go home. I'm not worth it. I don't want you to get in trouble."

To my surprise she laughed, "Emmett can never stay angry at me for long and the others will calm down as well. Besides isn't there something else you would like to know?"

"What?" I asked.

Then I remembered, Celine.

"Does he love her?" I asked.

"I don't know." She answered, "I came home from a walk one day and suddenly she was there. She has the power of feeling lies."

I looked at her puzzled.

"She can tell if you're lying." Rosalie explained.

Again there was silence. It was strange, I didn't know what to say to her.

"I don't like Celine." Rosalie smiled at me.

It was unbelievable, but I managed to smile back.

"So what are we going to do about your problem?" She asked.

She had said we. We was a plural form. I wasn't alone anymore.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

I really didn't know what to do.

"We can tell the others this evening." She said.

Tell the others?

"He's my dad." I whispered.

Rosalie sighed, "Bella I need to ask this: Does your dad abuse you?"

I didn't answer.

"Does he hit you regularly?"

"He knows what is best for me." I muttered.

"Does he hit you every day?" She asked.

"He loves me, I'm his daughter."

"Bella I need a proper answer: Does your dad hit you a lot?!"

"Yes!" I snapped, "yes he hots me, he hurts me and he does it a lot. Yes my dad abuses me! There. Are you happy now?!"

"Of course I'm not happy." She growled, "I can't help you if you won't let me do so."

"It's hard." I muttered.

"I can imagine."

"Please don't tell anyone." I whispered, "please don't tell them."

"Ok but I should leave." She stood up, "I'll come back this evening. I'll help you Bella, I promise and I won't tell anyone."

She promised she would help me. She would get me out of here. Maybe she could find a way to help Charlie.

"Rosalie?" I called before she was gone.

Slowly she turned around, "yes?"

"Thank you."

Bit short I know, please tell me what you think!

Gbya

LovingMyDoctor )


	6. More than one truth

**Chapter6: More than one truth**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Thank you for all your reviews! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated so long. I'm back guys and I made this chapter extra long all though it still seems too short to me. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! you guys are sooooooooooo awesome!!§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Rosalie did come back that evening. She helped me as good as she could. Charlie continued hitting me and she stayed with me every night. In the mornings she helped me cover up the bruises with makeup.

"You're done." She said, on Monday when she was done with my face.

"Thank you." I said shyly. She smiled,

"Bella it has been a week, we need to do something."

I nodded, "I know, we'll tell them tonight."

Rosalies face brightened up, "Really?!"

I nodded again, "Yes, we'll go to your house to your house and end it all tonight."

She hugged me gently, "Thank you! I don't think you can imagine how happy those words make me!"

I smiled. I made someone happy, maybe Charlies words weren't true after all, maybe I wasn't useless. Worthless.

"I'm going home now." She said so excited that she reminded me of Alice, "I'm staying home today, I promised Emmett. But I'll make sure that everyone will be home. How about directly after school?"

I nodded, "Yeah ok."

She hugged me one more time before she left. Fear spreaded through my body, what if the Cullens didn't believe me? What if they told Charlie? What if they hurt Charlie? No, the last fear was pointless. Why would they want to hurt Charlie? I meant nothing to them, at least I should mean nothing. I was nothing. I didn't deserve the help of these wonderful creature, I didn't deserve their love. If I cried, I would wash away my makeup, I couldn't let that happen. Fighting back the tears, I sat down in my Truck. School was very hurtful, seeing Edward and Alice. Seeing the world I no longer belonged to, I would never fully belong to.

"Hey Bella!" Mike greeted me happily.'

I smiled, "Hey Mike." Jessica stormed past us, dodging me hard.

"What was that?"I asked confused, Jess had acted normal to me all this time.

"I..uh...I kinda broke up with her." Mike stuttered.

"What?" I asked, "why...why did you do that?!"

He seemed surprised at me angry reaction, "Well, because of you.

"Me?" I whispered.

"I don't like Jessica the same amount that I like you." He explained.

I shook my head, "No, no Mike I'm sorry. _I_ don't like you the same amount that you like _me_."

"Fine!" He snapped, before he turned away.

I bit my lip nervously, I didn't like it when my school friends were mad at me, they were the only ones I had left. A familiar laugh made me lift my head, it was Alice.  
She, Edward and Celine were standing at the Volvo. Alice saw me and glared. Edward gave Celine a kiss. I turned away, it hurt. As I sat down in the classroom, Alice gave me a sheet of paper,

"Here!" She snapped.

I unfolded it,  
_Bella, don't come directly after school. Go home first I'll give you a call. They will be rude, I thought I'd warn you.  
Love,  
Rosalie._

"Thank you." I whispered to Alice.

She looked at me skeptically, why couldn't she see how much I was hurting?

"Do you miss me?" I asked in a very small voice.

She looked at me shocked, "How dare you ask me something like that?!" She hissed angrily, "do you have any idea how much you hurt me and my family?!"

"We can still be friends." I whispered desperately.

_As long as my dad doesn't find out._

"I thought you hate us?!" Alice sneered, "and I'm very interested in what you have to say to us this afternoon."

So was I because I had no idea what I should say...I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say later when I would be facing them. I wish I could talk to Rosalie first.

"Where's Rose?" I asked quietly.

"Emmett and her are having some problems, so she's staying home with him today." She was having problems with Emmett?

"What kind of problems?" I asked.

Alice sighed and turned around to me, "She's spending too much time with you, she's hurting us all."

I decided to stop talking her, I didn't want to hurt her anymore. I didn't want to hurt _anyone_ anymore. Time seemed to be flying and much too soon I was standing in the cafeteria. I had this feeling that every pair of eyes was on me. Everyone seemed to know, that I had nobody left. That I was alone. I walked over to the normal table slowly, Angela smiled at me and I forced a smile back as I sat down next to her.

"How could you do this to me?!" Jessica sat down next to me, Lauren was with her.

"I...What did I do?" I asked.

"First you dump Cullen and then you ruin Jess and Mikes relationship!" Lauren snapped impatiently.

"I...I..." I didn't know what to say,

"I didn't tell Mike to break up with her, I don't even like him in that way."

"What do you like it?" Lauren hissed, as she patted Jessicas shoulder who was close to crying, "do you like hurting people?!"

"No!" I tried to explain, but Lauren interrupted me, she stood up.

"And how can you dare to sit down here?! You ruined everything for her and now you're just sitting here like nothing ever happened!" Her voice had gotten louder, everyone was looking at our table. Everyone including the Cullens. "What kind of a person are you?!" She screamed, "get out of here!"

I didn't leave immediately, first I looked at Edward. He didn't have a pitiful look in his eyes, I couldn't exactly tell what he was feeling. But I couldn't stand looking at him like that, I ran from the cafeteria. I fled. Embarrassing enough I hid in the toilet and began crying, I didn't care if my makeup would wash away. I didn't care what people would think. I wanted Edward back, I wanted my Edward. I wanted Celine to be gone. Sobbing I opened the door and walked out side, I was going home.

"Bella." He did not call my name out loud. His tone was not questioning. He only acknowledged that I was there. Edward stood in the hallway, his arms hanging limp on his side. He did not speak, nor look at me strangely. His look was neutral.

_I love you! I love you! Take me back please save me!! Save me Edward!_

My mind was screaming those words. But Edward couldn't read my mind. I turned around, he couldn't help me. He would not help me. My time with Edward was over. He did not ask me to come back, he did not walk after me. He did not ask what was wrong He was not mine. It was time that I started getting over Edward Cullen.

I was not able getting over Edward. I was no where near ready. I loved him as much as I always had, as much as I always would. Allthough I had the feeling that my idea was sickening decided to write him a letter, a letter telling him everything. A letter I would never give to him,

_Edward_, I began with trembling hands. _I know I hurt you and your family a lot. I am so terribly sorry. Edward, I love you. I love you, but I had to end our relationship because_

I laughed to myself without humour, "because my dad abuses me!"

_C__harlie made me. Charlie has been hitting me and threatening me. Rosalie comes over every night because of that, she comforts me and tries to help me. Edward I'm scared, I need help. I'm scared of my own father. Edward I wish you were here with me, I'm so grateful for Rosalie but she's not you. No one can replace you. I love you so much and I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. Help me, please.  
Love you always.  
Bella._  
I sobbed uncontrollably and hid the letter in a box under my bed, knowing it wouldn't be the only one. Fear racked my body as I thought of what I was facing: The Cullens. I didn't want to tell them the truth, I wasn't ready. But I had to, if not for me then for Rosalie and Emmett. They had problems because of me, I had to set it right. I finally wanted to do something right. But the right thing was making Rosalie stay away from me, she was hurting everyone. Rosalie had to leave me alone. She was better of without me, everyone was better of without me.

With shaking hands I rang the doorbell. Rosalie opened the door,

"You came!" She seemed relieved.

I nodded, yes I had come. But I was not going to say what she wanted to hear.

"Come on in." She smiled. Rosalie took my arm,

"Emmett, Jasper come on!" She called softly up the stairs.

"They're still playing some game." She explained, as she led me into the living room, she pointed towards the couch,

"Sit down." I shook my head, "No thanks."

"Nervous?" I nodded, tears were threatening to jump from my eyes. She smiled at me, "you can do this, I'll help you."

"Can you tell them?" I whispered.

She nodded, "Yeah I can do that for you."

The whole family was there now. I took a deep breath and turned around. It hurt seeing them. I never would have expected this sight: Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward. Edward with someone else. Their lovely faces turned to a mask of hatred and Rosalie standing beside me, her arms wrapped safely and strongly around my shoulders.

"Bella has something to say to you." Rosalie spoke.

"Well why doesn't she just say it?!" Celine snapped.

"Because it's not that easy Princess!" Rosalie hissed.

"Hey!" Edward snapped.

"Don't snap at my wife!" Emmett said forcefully.

"Boys..." Esme sighed.

Everyone looked back at me.

"You sure, you don't want to say it?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded.

"Bella is being abused by her father." Esme gasped and looked at me shocked. Carlisle stroked her hair lovingly, Emmetts mouth fell open, Jasper and Alice looked at each other for a moment and then at us. Edward showed no kind of expression on his face.

"He hits her regularly. We need to help her."

No one spoke. This was my chance. I had to protect Charlie.

"She is lying." All eight heads turned to Celine, she stood up from Edwards lap.

"I can feel it, she is lying."

"You bitch!" Rosalie screamed.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle yelled.

"_She's_ lying!" Rosalie exclaimed, "I saw Bellas Bruises! She needs help now!"

"_I'm_ lying?" Celine laughed loudly, "Rosie you don't even know what lying is!"

Rosalie snarled and lounged at Celine.

"Rosalie stop!" I heard Esmes panicking cry.

Emmett had stood up, he pulled Rosalie into his arms.

"Calm down Baby it's ok." He whispered.

She eventually _did_ calm down, "I'm telling the truth, Charlie has gotten dangerous."

"Rose." I said, I stepped in front of her an Emmett, "it's alright. Celine is right. We are lying."

"What?!" Rosalie asked, shocked. "Bella what are you doing?!"

"Telling the truth." I said. "I hate you all. You disgust me. Unbelievable that I wanted to be one of you. That I spent time with you, You are all _nothing_."

"Bella..." Rosalie whispered.

I shook my head, "Stay away from me, all of you."

"You're in _our _house!" I heard Alice scream, "if you hate us so much then_ get out!"_

"**No**!" Rosalie shouted, "No, she's staying! I'm not letting her go back there!"

"Rose what is wrong with you?!" Alice screamed, "you heard what she said!"

"That's because she is scared!"

"That's ridiculous!" Alice yelled.

This was it. I had now completely ruined my chances, there was no turning back. I turned around, leaving this chaos of people that I loved so much. Once I was in my Truck, I felt alone. I was alone. I wasn't able to drive very far, for I had to stop because I was crying so hard. It was better like this, I wouldn't have to bother Rosalie with my problems anymore. I could just live my life and get used to the pain. Even if I had told the right truth, Edward had moved on. My future with him was lost forever.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Please review, hope you enjoyed it! God bless you all!!

LovingMyDoctor§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	7. Touch me

**Chapter7: Touch me **

Rosalie had not come after me that night. I didn't know if she was mad. I didn't know if we were friends. What I did know was that I had made the right decision. This was the best for everyone. The Cullens wouldn't have to bother with me anymore and Rosalie wouldn't get in trouble with her family. I would be able to leave Charlie soon, surely when I was finished with school. The reason he was always hitting me was because I was a bad person. And I was. What had I been thinking putting Rosalie through all that? And Edward? Maybe he didn't love me, but I was quite sure that it was not healthy for his relationship if his old girlfriend just showed up like I had. This was my new life now. This is what it would be like, I had to stop crying about it and just accept it. Suddenly the phone rang. I jumped. I had no idea what time it was, I didn't even know what time it was.

"Hello?" I noticed that my voice wasn't very stable.

"Bella? It's me Jakob."

"Hi Jake." I whispered.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

Wake me? Had I been sleeping? No, not really. I had just been lying around thinking.

"Bells?"

"No." I muttered, "No Jake, you didn't wake me."

"Ok."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well I want to meet up with you, of course." He chuckled.

I did not answer. Suddenly the chuckling stopped, "We're still friends right?"

Still friends? I felt like I didn't have any friends. I didn't know what friends felt like. That was the feeling I had. Loneliness. Pain.

"Right?" His voice was desperate.

I was desperate, I needed a friend, "Yes, yes we are."

Oh I needed more than a friend, much much more. I needed Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. I needed my family. Love.

"Well can you come here?" I asked.

"I uh...the treaty Bella." He reminded me.

"It doesn't matter." I said, "they won't care."

They wouldn't care about anything that had something to do with me. Unless it was me leaving, they would be happy about that. Suddenly the thought of killing myself occurred to me. But what would happen to mum then? I wouldn't be able to protect her like that.

"I..I need to ask Sam." Jake whispered.

I sighed, "Fine! Ask Sam!"

I hung up. What did I need him for anyway? Maybe he would just begin to hit me as well. How could I trust? I had trusted Charlie, he had been my daddy. My daddy who had played with me on the playground, pushed me on the swing. The man who had told me bedtime stories and had made the monsters under my bed disappear. I loved him. Maybe I didn't trust him but I still loved him. Charlie was still my daddy, he always would be. I sat up. I had been lying on the couch, it was 8 pm. It was Wednesday, I should probably have been in school. I stood up, I felt stiff but I wasn't hurting. Of course! Charlie was gone for the week! How could I have forgotten that?! What was I doing lying around like this? I had to enjoy this freedom. If everything were normal I would most probably be sleeping at the Cullens house. If Edward and I were still together I would be with him now, not alone at home. If...I sighed, If! If! If! Edward wasn't going to take me back and I wasn't at the Cullens house. The situation I was in was normal. This was life. A knock on the front door made me jump and drop my sandwich I had intended to bite into on the plate. Horror struck through me. Who was at the door?

"Bella I know you're at home! Open the door!"

"Rosalie?" I whispered.

"Bella, seriously!"

Sighing I went to open the door, "Rose? What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. Emmett is close to believing me, so is Jasper. The rest is fully relying on Celines power. So I told them I'd bring you to our house this evening and then we can convince them! I know that you're scared, Bells. I really know you are. But once we've gotten through this everything will be alright! We can show them your bruises! That will make them believe us!!"

She was talking very fast and was very excited. I shook my head, "I don't want them to know. Rose, I don't want you visiting anymore."

Shock flashed across her face, "what are you talking about?!"

"You heard correctly." I said sternly.

She shook her head, "no, no. This is just because you're scared, I know we can help you Bella, we can..."

"I said no." I repeated, "Look Rose, I really appreciate that you're doing all of this and that you want to help me. But I don't want any help, from anyone. Please, please just stay out of my life."

She sighed in defeat, "I can't force you to anything. The choice is yours. You can come and we will help you."

"Ok." I said, there was no way that I would go back to them again. Ever.

She turned around but then turned back, "Bella?"

I looked up, "Yes?"

Rosalie came a step towards me, "I really truly believe he could kill you. I think he will. I can't force you to anything, you've got to come to me."

I said nothing,

"Come to our house at nine, if you change your mind."

She left. Returning to the kitchen, I didn't feel so hungry anymore. But I had done the right thing. I couldn't have any of the Cullens in my life. Charlie wouldn't allow it. He would just kill me. Jacob was good for me, he said. I wondered how he would feel if he knew what Edward and Jake were. Would he rather have a werewolf or a vampire as a son-in-law? I guess he would still take Jake. He knew what was best for me and that was Jakob in his eyes. I wondered why he thought that. Was it because I hadn't spent as much time with Jake as I had with Edward? He probably didn't feel that threatend by Jake. I decided to write another letter to Edward. I hadn't talked to him in that way since the incidence at his house,

_Edward_, I wrote, _I'm so sorry for hurting you with all my lies. I wish I could forget you like you forgot me. That wasn't meant as an accusation, it's good that you found someone else. I just can't stop looking back. Deep inside I still wish that you would sneak in through the window and hold me all night, hold me and make sure I feel loved and safe. I haven't felt safe and loved for a while. What happened at the house, I'm sorry. I only wasted your time. Of course I wasn't telling the truth. I do not hate your family. I love you all, you the most. Rose is right, you can help me and I know that you would, but where would that leave me with Charlie and my mum? I can't let Charlie be put into jail and René would be killed by him. So I guess I just need to move on. You made it, I should be able to do it as well. Mike was interested in me. Maybe I'll just try it with him. I would say, "let's be friends" but that would make Charlie kill mum. So I can only say goodbye. _

_Bella_

I had to fight against the urge of writing "I love you." If I wrote that I wouldn't be able to get over him. And I had to start doing that soon. I started to think about Mike. Mike was nice, Mike was friendly. Mike was human. Mike had warm lips...but the moment I closed my eyes I knew I couldn't get over Edward. When ever I closed my eyes I saw him. Every night when I went to bed, every morning when I woke up. 24 hours, seven days a week my heart, soul and body longed for him. Ached for him. Edward was what I wanted. He was what I wanted but what I would never get. Not again.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. Surely it wasn't Rosalie again?

"Rose, I..."

It wasn't Rosalie.

"Jake."

"May I come in?"

I stepped aside, to let him enter the house.

He grinned at me, "I'm breaking the treaty."

I kissed him. He broke away,

"Bella, what are you doing?"

Mike was a wrong start I didn't feel enough for him as if he could help me get over Edward. Jakob was my best friend. This could work.

"Touch me Jake." I whispered, "I want you to."

He didn't need to hear more and kissed me back. Everything was warm, it wasn't what I was used to but that didn't matter. This was my new life, warm lips was what I was going to get used to. Jakob and I stormed up the stairs and continued kissing in my bed. My bed in which Edward had stayed with me for so many nights. But he had never done this with me. He had never touched me the way Jakob was touching me now.

"Oh Bella I love you so much." He moaned.

I touched and kissed every part of him. I wanted to love him so desperately. But as he entered my body and cried my name I only looked at my clock knowing that the Cullens were waiting for me. Knowing that it had been my last chance to escape. Suddenly a very good feeling spread through my body,

"Jake!" I scremaed.

I screamed Jakes name. I thought, Edwards. I felt Edward inside of me. I wanted him, so damn badly!

Eh yeah...hate me if you want xD Sorry it its to short. I'm doing my best here, just wanted to finally update again. NO I'm am not an Jacob fan! Ok so hoped you liked it. Pls review!! Thank you for those who have and shame on those who haven't!! ) God bless you all!

LovingMyDoctor


	8. Even more problems

**Chapter8: Even more problems...**

Thanks so much. You guys rock!! Sorry if it's too short and sorry that it took so long...

_Edward, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. _

I felt horrible. As if I had betrayed Edward. Once I had told him in writing form that I loved him 100 times, I felt a little bit better. But no a lot.

I hadn't talked to Jakob since that night. That night was two days ago. I still had the feeling I was going to give up on my life any second. But to be honest I was too scared to even cut myself. And if I did kill myself Jake would be sad and Rosalie would feel guilty so I couldn't really do that. But what other choices did I have? Should I let Charlie kill me? Stop, I told myself, stop thinking that maybe he's changed.

But deep down inside myself I knew that it wasn't true. Why should Charlie have changed? He was still his same new self. He wouldn't change back and I would never be accepted into the Cullens family. Somehow it was funny, the one person who had always hated me liked me now and the whole family hated me. Poor Rosalie. I wished she'd hate me. It would be easier for her. The phone rang. I didn't answer it. I knew it was either Rosalie or Jakob. I didn't wish to speak to neither of them. The phone stopped. That meant it was Rosalie. Jake always talked onto the machine. My cellphone rang. I didn't answer, I'd just listen to the message later.

"Psst! Bella!"

Surprised I looked at the window. It was Rosalie.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and looked at her annoyed. She pointed at the window. Sighing I went to open it,

"Charlie isn't here."

"What?" She climbed into the living room, "Oh. Where is he?"

"Port Angeles until Sunday." I sat back down on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Why _should_ I tell you?"

She looked hurt. For a moment at least.

"I...We're friends, aren't we?"

I had to shake my head, "You pity me that's all."

"No that's not true! I..."

I interrupted her, "Then why are you here Rosalie?"

"Well." She sat down next to me, "We have a problem."

_We..._couldn't she just leave me alone?

"Another one?"

She nodded grimly,

"Do you remember how I said that Jasper was close to believing me?"

"No."

I really wanted her to leave.

"Well it doesn't matter now because he doesn't do it anymore."

"Seriously, why are you here?"

"Alice is in danger."

Pain gripped my crippled heart.

"Alice?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"Yeah she's...she's confused."

"Confused? What are you talking about?"

Alice might have hated me but I still loved her as a sister.

"She says that she's seeing her past. She is being beaten in her visions."

"That's horrible." I muttered, secretly I had always been glad that Alice couldn't remember her past. I had assumed something like this.

"No you don't understand."

"I don't understand?" Wasn't I the one person that understood the most?"I think there's something wrong it's not her past well maybe it is but it's mixed up with..."

"With my life." I said quietly.

Rosalie nodded, "That's my theory."

_Theory..._

"And Jasper?"

"Jasper is constantly busy with her he hasn't got time for anything else. She gets really hysterical and he doesn't move from her side..."

I stood up, "Except for the fact that Alice is in danger hysterical I don't really see a problem that concerns me."

She sighed heavily, "Bella. Celine is lying. Jasper should be able to feel this but he's not focusing on her at all he doesn't care about anything else but Alice."

"So?"

"So if they leave and I'm sure they will leave very soon we're on our own. Then I can't help you."

"I don't want your help." I tried to explain, "I don't want you here Rosalie. I can do this but I've got to do it alone."

She shook her head, "This is nonsense I'm not leaving you alone."

"Please. Please." I begged, "The best thing would be if you all just left."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am. It's better for me."

"Bella!" She hissed, "I can't just leave knowing what is going on here. Knowing that you're being abused."

"Rose if you don't leave than I will. I can't do this anymore. I can't live in the same town as the Cullens."

They were going to move. Rosalie hadn't said anything. I had called them, telling them to leave. Everyday I called them. Sometimes I heard Alice scream. I offended them screamed at them, I wanted them to hate me so much that they'd just leave. It was Sunday evening an I was waiting for Charlie to come home. I had cooked dinner. I would just have to warm it up when I heard the car. Edward and his family would leave. I knew that. They just had to. I would always love him but I would have to try and go on without him. At least mum would be safe.

"Bella?"

"I'm in here."

Charlie entered the kitchen. It was strange how things used to be. He would come home, we would eat and then I would spent the evening with the Cullens. I felt like crying but I was scared that that would make him angry.

"How was your trip?"

"Horrible." He sat down at the table.

"Are you hungry?"

"Of course I'm hungry!" He yelled, "What a stupid question! I just came home didn't I?!"

"Yes. Sorry. I just warm it up..."

"Warm it up?! What don't I get normal food any more?! Do I just get crappy rests that have to get warmed up first?!"

"No", I tried to explain, "no dad it's not like that. I just made it, really."

"Then why the hell do you need to warm it up?!"

"Because..."

"Because what?!"

"Eh..excuse me?"

A jumped as a male voice suddenly spoke.

...Who does the male voice belong to?? :) Review and find out;) god bless


	9. Talks and Messes

CHAPTER9: Talks and Messes

Well since some of you didn't understand the Celine thing that well I'll explain again (maybe this time it will be clearer :) )

Soooo Celine has the power of feeling when people lie. She doesn't create lies but she feels them. But Celine isn't a very nice person and usually only thinks of herself. Now Jasper knows that her power is real and so does Edward (because of their own power). So why didn't they get that Rosalie and Bella were telling the truth? Well Jasper was too bus with everyone elses emotion-especially Alice's-and Edwards reason is explained in this chaper =) Hope I didn't confuse you more now...

thank you for your reviews!!! So great all of you!!! Oh and I read "the host" from Stephenie Meyer. No Edward and no Jasper. Yeah and?! It's a brilliant book!!!!

________________________________________________________________________

"Oh Jacob."

Charlies expression suddenly changed.

"Am I interrupting you guys?"

"No." Charlie smiled.

I was too shocked to answer if Jakob had come just a few minutes later...he would have found me being beaten up by Charlie. I couldn't tell if I was disappointed or glad.

"Well I just wanted to ask Bella if we want to go out."

"Where do you want to go?"

How could Charlie suddenly be so calm?

"Just for a walk."

"Well Bella you can go."

It wasn't an allowance. It was an order.

"Right I'll just go and get my jacket."

I didn't want to go out with Jakob. Not in a romantic way and not in the sense of walking down the street.

Two minutes later we were walking towards the forest.

"You didn't call."

"I didn't know that I had to call..."

I stared out into the darkness. He suddenly gripped my arm,

"You're not supposed to have to do anything, you're supposed to want this. How could you just sleep with me and then not talk to me afterwards?"

"I didn't feel so good. I think I was ill."

I had been at home those three days, so I might as well say that I was sick.

"We have sex and you feel ill afterwards? Very charming!"

I said nothing. I had nothing to say.

"Bells?"

I looked back at him, "yes?"

"Why did you break up with him?"

I didn't answer.

"Please tell me"

"Why?" I whispered, "Why do you want to know? What good is it to you?"

I knew exactly what good it was to him. He wanted to know why I had slept with him. The reason was to start getting over Edward. That wasn't a bad thing really, I just needed to start with smaller steps. It wouldn't be good if sleeping with someone to get over him turned into a habit.

"I broke up with him because it was for the best." I couldn't tell Jake the truth but I couldn't lie to him either, "I'm not happy and I slept with you because I am an idiot. I don't love you Jacob Black. I don't think I ever will."

"I told you that I loved you!"

He slapped me and walked away. So this was what is was like now. I didn't do what people wanted me to do and then they hit me. Sighing I walked back to the house. Charlie had wanted me to build up a relationship with Jacob and I hadn't done what he wanted.

Rosalie didn't come to talk to me the next day. After all I had terrorized her family over the weekend. Once I had even heard Esme cry. Rosalie was angry, she had to be. That didn't bother me that much, it was good. But the truth was that it did bother me. Rosalie had been my friend more she had been a light a bit of hope that I could always feed to my soul. Not that my soul could really eat it because I would never accept her help but still knowing that there is hope is already a lot of help.

I didn't go to lunch. Charlie said I was getting fat. He didn't want a fat daughter. So I just sat in my truck. This was going on for more than a month now and I was getting used to it. I would just not talk to Rosalie anymore and keep on writing letters to Edward. Suddenly someone knocked against my window I jumped and looked at who it was. My eyes widened in surprise. It was Carlisle.

He opened the door, "May I speak to you?"

"S..Sure."

Before I could even think about why he wanted to talk to me, he had already climbed onto the passengers seat.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"I..it's lunch I'm not hungry so I sat in here."

Silence. What did he want from me?

"Would it be alright if we drove of the campus?"

I nodded, "It's Ok."

Once I started the engine I thought about how stupid he must have been feeling in that moment. Compared to him my Truck was very slow. But Carlisle didn't complain he only sat there in silence.

"Drive in here"

He pointed towards a left turn, so we were going into the forest.

I stopped the car, we were surrounded by trees.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

He sighed loudly, "Many things Bella I don't know where to start."

I didn't know what to say.

"What do you want Bella?"

"What?" His question caught me completely of guard.

"Why do you keep in calling us and keep on telling Rosalie things that aren't true? What do you want from us?"

"I..."

_I want you to adopt me, I want you to give me a family. I want you all to love me._

"I want you to leave, I don't want anything to do with any of you. Including Rosalie."

"Then why do you keep on harassing us?"

"To make myself clear."

It was funny really, I had turned into such a good liar.

"Well you have made yourself very clear and if you don't stop we'll have to go to your father."

My heart sank. They couldn't do that!

"No, no..that's alright. I'll...no it's OK I'll stop."

"Good. It _does_ seem very childish to speak to him. You're an adult after all."

This was the end of our conversation. I knew that it would be the last time I saw him. I didn't want it to end.

"What are the other things?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well", I said, "you wanted to talk to me about many things you said so what else?"

He sighed, "Please don't tell anyone about our...secret."

"Of course not!" I breathed, "I'd never!"

"Good, well that was it actually."

_Don't leave! _I thought, _please, please don't leave me alone!_

His hand was at the door handle.

"Goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye Carlisle."

Once he was gone I burst out into tears. Why couldn't he be my father?! Why couldn't he love me as his child?

"FUCK!" Angrily I hit the the steering wheel.

I had to get back to school. I couldn't let Charlie get suspicious.

But as I got there I was surprised to see another vampire, who was apparently waiting for me. Rosalie looked at me sadly as I stopped the truck.

"I have got to talk to you."

I walked past her, "I have nothing to say."

She grabbed my arm, "Well you have something to listen to."

I tried to free myself from her grip, "I don't want to listen to anything!"

"Bella" She looked at me strangely, her beautiful eyes were very serious.

"What is it?!"

"Alice left" Her tone was sad, "she and Jasper left last night..."

"So?"

"So?!" She gripped my shoulders, "Bella! With Jasper gone there's no one to believe us we've got to do something before _Celine_ starts making up stories about me again!"

"Why are you telling me this?" I wanted her to let me go, but she was to strong for me to break free.

"Because I want to help you and..."

"ROSALIE I DON'T WANT YOUR BLOODY HELP!"

She stumbled backwards, as if I'd hit her.

"I...I..." I _wanted_ to apologize but this was my chance to get her to understand that she should stop trying to help me.

Rosalie said nothing.

"What did you mean...Celine would make up stories about you again?"

"She tells the others things about me...it's...it doesn't matter really."

I could tell that she was hurt, she didn't want to tell me what was going on either.

"Please" I whispered, "it matters to me."

First she only looked at me but then she began to talk:

"Well...She said that I'm jealous of her because Edward doesn't like me and that's why I'm telling all these lies to hurt him and that's why I'm using you and..." She broke off.

"Can't he read her mind?"

"He doesn't...he doesn't read anyones mind anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well...he just turns everyone off...he didn't want to hear us feel sorry for him."

"Oh."

That made sense I guess.

"Bella about..."

"No, just please respect it that I don't want your help." I looked at her sternly, "I don't want you talking to me, I don't want you anywhere near me. I can live like this, I'm handling this. It's not as bad as it seems and it's too much for your family to handle, so please _just leave me alone._"

She bit her lip, "I can't just do that."

"You can. I'm begging you to do that."

"But..."

I shook my head, "no buts Rosalie. Stay out of my life."

I walked past her but wasn't far away to not hear her whisper,

"I thought we were friends."

_Edward, I hat to tell Rosalie to stop talking to me. She's really hurt, I know she is. But I can't have friends, otherwise he'll kill mum. I can't let that happen! Nothing really special happened today. I want to school and I went to work. Talked to no one except for Carlisle and Rosalie. Yeah...about that...I had to tell him that I don't want to see you guys anymore so I could start living without you...I'm sorry. You know that I still love you_

I stopped writing. He knew that I still loved him? Had I gone insane?! _The letter-Edward __knows it_ I told myself, _it's the letter-Edward you're talking to._ That was Ok, so I carried on.

_I mean I'll never love anyone else. At night I dream about you, you know about how it used to be. You, me Alice and Jasper...mostly we're just doing something together. Those dreams are nice. But there are still the bad ones, you know the ones where Charlie just buts in and tears us apart. Or where you turn your back on me_

"Bella?"

I quickly shoved the unfinished letter under my bed.

"Yes, dad?"

"Come down here please."

Why was he so formal?

With a nauseous feeling in my stomach I walked down the stairs.

"What is it?"

He stood at the bottom of the stairs,

"Jacobs sad. Billy said you two slept with each other and now you're not talking to him."

"I..." I didn't know what to say to him. How could Jacob have told Billy?

"So what will you do about that?"

"I..." I had thought of just ignoring him...

"Well how about this: I'll drive you up there and then you'll straighten things out with him, you can sleep there to if you want to."

I would have loved to roll my eyes at him. There was no way I was talking to Jakob now but...one night away from Charlie?

"Yeah." I muttured, "Kay."

"Good!" Charlie smiled, "you don't have to go to school either! I'll call them tomorrow and tell them you're sick!"

"Right." I mutturred again.

He kissed my head, "Well get packed then. I'll wait in the living room. Take your time."

He had kissed me. Why had he kissed me now? Why was he being so nice? Was the all just because of Jacob? I shook my head, what a mess...

Thank you again! Please review!!

God bless =) LovingMyDoctor


	10. The End

**Chapter10: The end**

**A/N: READ!**

**First of all: Thank you for your review. I will now explain myself, why I haven't updated in such a long time:**

**You see, when I write I have to be completely focused on the characters. I'm not focused on twilight every day, any more because I have my own story to be focused on. But that doesn't mean it will always be like this. It depends. I will try to update sooner. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"What are you doing here now?"

Jacob didn't sound angry. He sounded confused.

I had almost said, the truth.

_Charlie forced me._

But I didn't.

"I...I don't know."

Charlie and Billy had left "to watch a game".

"Well." Jacob walked over to the window, "you've obviously don't want to be here."

"I don't mind."

"Maybe _I_ do, Bella!" He turned back to me angrily.

Of course he did. But when I was here, I didn't feel scared. Jake had hit me once yes but he wasn't as scary as Charlie was. No one was as scary as Charlie.

"Jake", I said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't love you back."

He didn't answer.

"I'm sorry I always do everything wrong!"

"Look Bella, I don't want to talk about in any more..."

"If I could love you, if I could forget him things would be perfect. But I can't! I just can't!"

Too late did I notice that I was crying.

"Bella? What's wrong?!"

It was too late for me to hide it.

"Charlie hits me."

Three words. It took my three words. Why couldn't I tell the Cullens so easily?

"What do you mean?!"

We sat down on the couch, Jacob put his arm around my shoulder.

"He hits me regularly."

He was silent.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"  
"Billy hits me too."

"What?!", I took his arm of of me and looked at him with wide eyes.

"He..he used to. He said I had to learn to behave like a real man...to stop crying and stuff like that..."

"But he's in a wheelchair..."

"And if he wouldn't be I would have left years ago believe me."

I sniffed before I suddenly had an idea.

"Jake!" I practically yelled, "let's leave together!"

"Leave?"

"Let's run away! Then...then we'll be alright!"

Jacob stared at me for a moment, before he shook his head,

"I'm not leaving."

"But your Dad.."

"He showed me how I should be and I am very grateful for that."

Now I was the one shaking my head. "Jake..."

"I'm not leaving my dad, Bella."

And I knew I would not be leaving mine.

We were both silently staring into other directions and I was painfully aware of his hand on my shoulder.

"I think you shouldn't come here anymore."

It was about time he said it. I understood. I-my presence- was hurting him.

"That's probably the best."

For him it would be at least.

"I'll bring you to your truck."

We got up and now I was aware of his arm _not_ being on my shoulder. Soon enough I was opening the door to my beloved truck,

"I'm sorry Jacob, really I am."

"Goodbye, Bella."

He might have waved. I don't know. I didn't look back as I drove away. Suddenly I noticed how empty my life had become. How lonely I was.

_I thought we were friends!_

That's what Rosalie had said. The beautiful, mean and yet so interesting Rosalie had thought I was her friend. While driving through the rain, I shook my head. Everything was a mess. Why didn't I just end it now? Before Charlie did. If I just let myself have a horrible car crash Edward would never know the truth and would get over me just fine.

If it weren't for Renee and Rosalie everything would be fine. Why did these two people care about me?! Why had I let Rosalie think I was her friend?! Why couldn't I be mean and terrible to her? Why didn't they hate me?! If they would hate me everything would be so easy. I could end it all so quickly...

If.

But the thing about the word if is, that whatever you wish will not happen. I stopped the car. A sudden impulse rushed through my body. More sudden than anything else.

Rosalie did not hate me. She wanted to help me.

What was I waiting for?!

I sped across the road. I was going to the Cullens house straight away. I was getting myself some help. Then I was going to leave. My life with Edward, Charlie and even with Jacob-those life's did not exist any more. I had to start a new one. Maybe I would go back to my mothers place, maybe I'd disappear and take on a new name. Linda, for example. Swan! I had to get rid of Charlies name! I couldn't stand the thought of still being related to him.

Linda Cullen...I shook my head, as if trying to shake that thought of. That's not happening! I kept on racing through the night, through the rain. It was fate or adrenaline or hope. Whatever it was, it brought me to their house. I was so happy, that I had actually made it there, that I did not move at first. I had actually found the house! I was so excited, so full of hope, that I did not notice at first. I did not notice, that the lights were all out. The cars were all gone. And that the once so familiar and warm house was now creeping over me like some scary dead shadow. My hands were shaking nervously as I knocked on the door. Once. Then Twice. Then three times.

"It's me Bella", I was only calling softly-they'd hear me, "I'd like to talk to you!"

There was no answer. Now I noticed, that the cars weren't there and the garage was open too. Maybe they'd gone hunting. Yes, the had all gone hunting. Or maybe they'd gone after Alice and Jasper.

My hand reached the doorknob and turned it gently. The door opened for me with a gently almost warning squeaking,

"Hello?"

I stepped into the foyer. In a movie the door would slam shut, very sudden and loudly and I would be alone in the dark.

The door did not move. Nothing moved.

"Is anybody home?"

Nothing moved because there was nothing here.

"Rosalie? Carlisle?"

No answer.

I ran through the dining room. It was completely empty.

"Anyone?!" I was shouting now, "please!"

I raced up the stairs, falling over more than once,

"Please! I want your help! You were right! You were right!"

I looked at every room. Every piece of furnitive, every sign of people, every small dust ball. Everthing was gone.

I fell to the floor, not able to keep my sobbing under control,

"We are friends!", I yelled to no one, "We are friends and you left me! Please I need your help!"

As I lay weeping and sobbing on the floor in Edwards old room I knew it was too late. They were gone.

And they were not coming back.


	11. 01 Excitement

Chapter1: Excitment

**Wow, so far I counted two people who fell for my trick. That's so sweet :) Of course it wasn't the end! But before I get there I still need to write, experience and explain some things. This people, is Edwards story**

**EPOV**

I was more than excited. I was...in love. Everything was now perfect. The days of asking myself what the point in Life might be were over.

Bella was my life.

Jasper smiled at me softly, as I entered the house. He was feeling what I was feeling.

_Hello Sunshine._

I only rolled my eyes at his thought.

„Edward! Here's the list!"

Esme came rushing to my side.

„I have sorted all the groceries after the alphabet." She handed me a small piece of paper, „And here is the order of when you come into the store. Fruits first!"

She gave me another list,

„Here are the best brands."

"Esme", I said smiling, "I'm sure, we will be just fine."

She looked at the floor, before her eyes met mine,

"I just want everything to be perfect, I want you to be happy."

"Oh he is!", Jasper called from the couch.

Esme laughed her lovely light laugh and turned around, "Jasper make sure you pack enough clothes, you know how dirty you get, when we hunt!"

He didn't answer, but I heard him chuckle. I walked over to the couch, he was lying on.

"What are you reading?"

He held it up,

"Harry Potter?"

Jasper grinned at me, "I thought I might try something intellectually undemanding."

Now I chuckled,

"Don't let Alice hear that, where is she anyway?"

"Shopping."

"Alone?"

"It's not for her."

I sighed, "Bella hates it, when Alice buys her new clothes."

"Well Alice loves it."

I growled,

"Edward!", Jasper snapped, "Don't ruin this for her! She's just as excited about this as you are!"

"I doubt that."

"I know it", he carried on reading again.

For he was reading and I did not wish to disturb him any longer I walked up the stairs to go to my room. The reason Alice and I were apparently both excited and Esme, Jasper and Carlisle were packing was because my Bella was staying with us for the weekend. At first I wasn't so thrilled with having Alice there. I have to admit that. I love Alice of course, but in no way like I love Bella. But Alice makes Bella happy and that is enough for me.

In my room I found I had nothing to do. I couldn't let Bella sleep on my couch of course, so we had already swapped that out with a very beautiful bed.

The bed had white thin curtains hanging from all sides and the blanket was a soft golden sea of silk. It was not near as pure and beautiful as she was, but it was a nice piece of furniture.

There was a soft knock on the door. It was Carlisle.

"Come in"

"Emmett wrote sent me an Email today"

"The Usual?", I guessed.

"Yes, hi Dad the food is good and the weather is lovely. Rosalie and I slept very well on our first night, the hotel is fine."

I shook my head, "That joke was funny once."

Carlisle chuckled, as he read on,

"We will send you a postcard soon. Tomorrow we are going to look at the Eiffel Tower. We hope you are all well, love Rosalie and Emmett."

Carlisle folded the piece of paper back together,

"Why don't you throw it away?"

He smiled, "You know how your mother is, she will want to keep it."

"But it's not even handwritten."

"It's a memory."

I shook my head again, "This is a strange family."

He laughed softly, before he was suddenly serious again.

"Edward, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Did something happen?"

"No...and I hope nothing will."

My eyes darted into his direction, "Carlisle No!"

"I'm sorry..."

"You want to have the Sex-Talk with me now?!"

"You see this is different..."

"This is ridiculous."

"I just wanted to warn you...it might not be that simple with Bella."

"I know. I would never...I don't want to hurt her."

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Of course not, Son."

"How could you even think something like that then?!"

"We've all been in love before, Edward."

"Have been?"

Carlisle turned around and saw his wife leaning against my door frame,

"Have been and always will be", he grinned at her and Esme smiled back.

"Jasper and I are waiting in the car, Darling." Esme stepped into the room and gave me small hug,

"I'll see you in two days."

"Have a nice trip."

"Oh we will", she grinned at me.

Esme touched Carlisles arm lightly and was about to say something, when a loud voice interrupted her.

"Everyone come and see what I bought!"

Alice was home.

With a small and knowing smile Esme walked out of the room to greet her daughter.

"Besides", I said to Carlisle before he had a chance to speak, "Do you really think I would...with Alice here?!"

"Alice is easily distracted", Carlisle shook his head, "You could send her to a shopping center and you have a few hours for yourself..and your partner."

From the way he was speaking I just knew, that he had done that before.

"Just be careful, Edward: That's all I'm asking for."

"That's all I am around her, Carlisle."

That conversation was over.

"Edward! Get down here!"

"I still need to pack some things", with a sly grin he disappeared and with a sigh I walked downstairs to see what Alice had done.

It was worse than I had imagined and more than Bella would be able to take.

"Alice!"

"Look at this!", she held up a blue dress, "It would look wonderful on her don't you think?!"

"Yes", I muttered through gritted teeth, ignoring Jaspers glare, "but Bella hates dresses, Alice."

"The she will learn to love them!", Alice sang.

_Stupid optimistic pixie!_

Jaspers glare intensified, wasn't I the one who was able to read minds?!

"Alice", I tried again, "This can't all be for..."

"Oh no!", she interrupted me, scaring the death out of me,

"What?!"

"I forgot to buy the hat, that matches the dress!"

Bella was going to kill me, if I did not stop this...

"I'll have to go to the mall again, then."

"Knowing you that would probably take a few hours", Carlisle was suddenly standing behind me and shot me a warning look.

"Probably, yes!", Alice laughed loudly.

"Can we go to England soon?", she looked at Jasper happily, "I already know all of the American stores of by heart."

Jasper chuckled, before he took her hand, "Of course my love."

"Alice", this time I had her attention, "This can't all be for Bella!"

"No, some of them are for me!"

I would get rid of them, I would hide them some place, where Alice had no access to.

"Ok", Esme used the moment of Alice' silence, "let's go!"

She walked outside and Carlisle followed with his bag,

"Be good", he said to Alice and myself.

"We will be!"

Jasper leaned down to kiss Alice' lips,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He gazed into her eyes lovingly searching for any kind of harm, making sure she was alright. I used to think his paranoia for Alice' safety was annoying, now I completely understood him. Once they parted his smiled at me slightly,

_Take care of them and tell Bella I said hi._

After one last smile at Alice he left the house. Alice jumped up and down,

"I'm so excited!"

I couldn't help it, I jumped with her.

"So am I!"

We were infact so excited, that we began wrestling on the floor. Alice was sitting on me, holding me down.

"Pinned by the Pixie!", she laughed.

I tried to roll of her, but she had a very tight grip.

"You just..."

I was interrupted by the sound of my mobile phone ringing, Alice let me go immediately and I raced to the phone,

"Hello?"

"Edward it's me", her voice sounded...sad.

"Oh Bella, I was just about to pick you up."

Alice laughed quietly and I turned away from her.

"Don't pick me up, Edward."

I froze. What was going on?

"Is Charlie driving you?"

"No..I..I can't come to your house tonight, I'm sick."

She didn't sound very sick, she sounded tired.

"Should I come over?"

I heard Alice make a disappointed noise.

"No", her voice was a whisper, "No don't come."

Why not? It wasn't like I could get ill...maybe she just wanted to be alone.

"Ok will I see you tomorrow?"

Alice and I could visit..

"I don't know, tell Alice I'm sorry, will you?"

It wasn't her fault she was sick.

"Of course I will. Are you sure you don't want me to come over?"

"Yes. Yes please don't come tonight."

There was no reason to be hurt, she was ill. She wanted her peace.

"Well you should probably rest. I love you, goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye Edward."

She was gone.

She hadn't answered, she loves me. Why not? Why..Could it be? Could it be, that she didn't love me anymore? No! No!

"Edward?"

Alice' voice was very quiet and serious, something very unusual.

"She's ill. She's not coming tonight. Excuse me, I'm going for a walk."

Without waiting for an answer I left my sister alone in the house, banning not only hers but also my thoughts out of my head.


	12. 02 Finality

**Chapter2: Finality**

**I am sorry. I have not given this story up. It will be finished in a few days!**

* * *

Of course Alice and I were disappointed, that Bella hadn't come. She thought about all the pretty things she had bought, but when I suggested she should go to the mall and buy some thing for herself for comfort she understood, that I'd just been trying to get rid of her.

We watched some movies together and it was nice to spend some time alone with her. Since the only other one was Rosalie I could easily say that Alice was my favourite sister. We both had some talents, that were unique and sometimes a burden. We shared that.

I had to force myself to not go over to Bella to surprise her. I imagined her lying in bed, ill and bored, but I was also sure she just didn't want me to see her like that.

The thought made me chuckle.

I wasn't chuckling-however when she still didn't want to see me the next day. I didn't understand it.

I was just about to call her again, when Alice's scream interrupted me.

„Alice?"

I hurried into her room. She was on the floor, her arms crossed over her chest tightly, as if she needed to hold herself together. I was by her side immediately,

„What is it? Did you see something? Is something wrong with Bella?"

Her thoughts were a mess: Liar. Terrible. Stupid Bitch! Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. Think of Jasper. Just think of Jasper.

„Alice, what's going on?"

I'm a terrible Person. I deserve to die. Kill. Death. Hunt...Jasper...

„It's not Bella", she looked up at me with pleading eyes, „It's...please stay out of my head...it's personal."

I'm a horrible Person, horrible, horri-

She hit her head with her hand several times.

„Alice! Alice!" I caught her hand in mine, „It's Ok. I'll stay away."

She nodded and then started rocking her body back and forth.

„Jasper", she whispered, „Jasper. Jasper...Jasper, Jasper, Jasper..."

I stood up soundlessly and left the room.

When I phoned him up I was speaking as quietly as possible,

„Jasper, something's wrong with Alice...she's having an attack of some sort?"

„What do you mean?"

To my surprise he sounded calm, focused. I was scared out of my mind.

„She's...I think you should come home."

„Let me talk to her."

„She doesn't want to see me...she doesn't want me to hear her thoughts."

„Edward...just give her the phone", now he was starting to sound impatient.

„Ok...", I opened the door, after knocking softly, „Hey Alice, Jaspers on the phone."

She jumped up and ripped it out of my hand,

„Jaz?"

„Alice."

I didn't need his talent to know that she was now completely calmed down.

Of course it was wrong, but I couldn't help but listen,

„Is something wrong? Edward said you're not feeling well."

„I had a vision", she sounded so much unlike herself, so...sad.

„Would you like to tell me about it."

„I...c...an't."

There was a moments of silence.

„Ok...", he spoke slowly, „Why not? Is it that bad?"

„He'll hear."

„Who will hear, Alice?"

„Edward."

I was so close to bursting into the room.

What on earth was wrong with her?

„Ok, how about we meet up? You can tell me then."

Dammit Jasper!

„Ok, I'll come to you."

„I love you Alice."

„I love you too, Jasper."

She didn't pack anything, she merely opened the door, handed me my phone and stormed out of the house.

I decided not to follow. Instead I called Bella, but she wouldn't answer.

Monday took it's time coming. Rosalie and Emmett were back from their trip, but they still had their hands all over each other. Even Jasper was annoyed. But he was frustarated because Alice wasn't feeling well, she was terribly upset and he felt helpless. They were both controlling their thought very well though.

Carlisle and Esme hadn't shown any reaction to the fact, that Bella hadn't come over. I was glad about it.

While I drove to school I was excited, I hadn't seen Bella for two whole days. I wanted to ask her if she felt like ditching and then we could go some place together...

Alice was thinking Jaspers name over and over again, it was awful, because he did the same with hers.

At school, she got out first and hurried to Bella, she said something to her, but I didn't hear, because I was so busy staring at her. My girlfriend. She belonged to me.

* * *

Although I had seen it with the rest of my family I was sure: None of them had ever been as happy as I was in this moment.  
"Bella!"  
I hugged her as tightly as it was possible.  
"Edward I need to talk to you."  
Her tone surprised me,  
"Alright."  
She took my hand and we walked away to have our peace from the others. Her hand felt so right in mine. "Edward I don't want to see you anymore."  
It was shock that made my hand leave hers, "what do you mean?"  
She closed her eyes and I wondered if vampires could have anxiety attack. I suddenly wanted to be with Carlisle and Esme. I felt something deep inside of me, that I hadn't felt for a very long time: Fear for myself.  
"I can't be with you.", she said, „I can't be with a vampire and I want all of you to stay away from me. Edward, you're not good enough for me."  
Of course. She had been avoiding me all weekend. How cozld I not have noticed? Hadn't I been waiting for this conversation for a long time now?  
"Alright, I thought this might come. Goodbye Bella."  
I had to turn away.  
"Goodbye Edward."  
„Edward, please."  
I ignored her and walked right upstairs.  
„What's going on?"  
„Bella left Edward. This may be a bad timing, but I would like to say how right I was."  
_Rosalie, you stupid bitch!_ Sometimes I wish she could read my mind for once!  
I went into my room, hoping against hope, that they would just leave me alone.  
„Edward."  
Of course not.  
„I didn't tell you, because I-"  
„Leave, Alice."  
„It hurts me too Ok?", she screamed loudly and I jumped, „Jasper and I talked and-"  
I shook my head turning away from her.„I'm sorry Edward! It hurt and I just...I _couldn't_ be the one to tell you, Ok? I just couldn't...w..we thought if I just left it, then things would be normal and...I'm sorry."  
She was sorry.  
I turned around to her,  
„It's Ok."  
„I only told Jasper", she said, coming towards me, „Because I couldn't deal with it, I'm so so so sorry."  
I pulled her against me, „It's Ok, Alice."  
„Would you like to hang out with us?"  
„No thanks", I smiled at her, „There's just one thing I want."  
_Bella?_  
She hadn't said that name out loud.  
„Yeah."  
There were two things I wanted. Bella and to be left alone.  
„You should go now."  
„Yeah", Alice left the room and I didn't hear what she was thinking. I blocked her out. It was a huge relief  
The voices in my head faded. The first time in my vampire life, I was alone and I was free.  
Finally.


	13. 03 Reasons

**Chapter3: Reasons**

_This story is finished and can not wait to be uploaded! yay! :) reviews are awesome, just like you guys._

* * *

I can't say how many days later it was. At some point she was just there. Carlisle was keen to accept her into our family, the way he always was with anyone. The fact, that she had her special gift made her fit in well.

She was beautiful, in a way, that all vampires were.

But she wasn't Bella.

No one would ever be Bella.

It was nice with Celine. She was easy to please, she wanted me to buy her nice-expensive thing-and then she was happy. She kissed me a lot and I enjoyed kissing her back. I was sure I would feel better at some point, maybe in 100 years, I would meet someone else...

Esme smiled at me, but I saw past it. Even if I couldn't read her mind anymore I knew what she was thinking.

"How are you, Darling?"

"I'm fine, Mum."

Celine came into the kitchen and I walked over to kiss her,

"Are you nervous?"

She shook her head, "It's just that...I haven't been to school for a while. It seems unreal."

"It's pretty much the same, as it was years ago", Alice came into the kitchen, she was smiling and trying to ease Celine. She was doing her best.

"Yeah, it's boring and you have to be sure, that you won't want to kill anyone...if you do, you will ruin our lives-so no pressure!"

Rosalie was the oposite, she was doing all she could to make Celine feel uncomfortable. I didn't understand her.

It was Celines first day at school, even if she wasn't nervous, I was. Bella and the rest of our school was going to hear about this now.

"Good morning", smiling Carlisle gave Esme a kiss.

He had come home from nightshift and now he could spend the day with Esme. They were so happy, it hurt me to see them.

"Guys, let's go!", Emmetts big grin wasn't a real one, but it was more real, than they had been for the last few weeks, before Celine had come.

We drove in silence. I wasn't sure how to talk to her. We drove alone because I didn't feel like talking. That was alright.

I didn't see Bella, when we arrived at school. But I didn't actually look for her either.

Alice and Jasper strolled over to us, both of them grinning broadly. I'd asked Jasper to not interfere with my emotions and to just stay out of it, he promised he would do his best.

They all shared the opinion that my blocking out of their thoughts was unnatural. Of course they didn't say it to me, they just spoke about it.

I heard them.

"Edward, after school...would you like to go shopping?" Celine smiled, "We could just try some things on."

I took her hand in mine, "We can buy them too, it's not a problem."

She smiled and kissed me. I returned it, ignoring Rosalies loud hiss.

* * *

We had spent the day in the shoppingmall of Port Angeles. We tried on crazy outfits and laughed a lot. When we got home I felt good, like I could really start something serious with her.

But then I smelled Bella, she was all over Rosalie.

It was loud, before I had arrived.

"You're a traitor, Rosalie! She left him!"

"No! You don't understand!"

"_You_ don't understand!", Alice cried desperately, "How can _any_one be so selfish?"

"Girls", Esme sounded tired, "please. When Edward gets home, let's not talk about Bella any-"

"Don't worry about is Esme", I interrupted her softly, "It's fine. So Rosalie is an even more terrible person, than we thought all these years. It's fine."

To my surprise I couldn't tell who was hurt worse by my words: Esme or Rosalie.

"Edward, we need to talk", she stepped forward, glaring at Celine, "Alone."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"That's fine, you just need to listen, it's about Bella."

Alice groweled and Esme looked uneasy.

"Rose, you reallly should shut up right about now."

"Edward, please", Esme looked desperate.

"You've got to listen to this Edward. Believe me, you want to know."

"She's lying", Celine suddenly said, "She's trying to make you feel like whatever she wants to tell you is about you, but that's not true. She just wants you to be miserable."

"Oh, you just _want_ me to slap your face, don't you?"

"_Rosalie!_", Esme stepped between her, "There is no violence in this house, you know that!"

Celine smiled, "Bring it on, Rose."

I could see exactly how much she wanted to attack Celine. I could see how close she was, but she only turned around and stormed upstairs.

Alice shook her head, "I can't believe her...so selfish!"

In that moment the door opened and Emmett came inside, Jasper trailing behind him.

"Hey guys!", Emmett was grinning, "Where's Rose?"

"She's upstairs now, but do you want to know where she came from?", Jasper was by Alices side in a second,

"What's wrong?"

"_Don't_ calm me down!", she groweled before turning back to Emmett, "She went to Bellas house, that traitorous bitch went to Bellas house!"

"Hey!", Emmett yelled, as Esme cried out Alice' name.

"It's the truth! She has no buisness there, Bella should be dead for all of us, Ok? Rose never liked her anyway, I don't know what on earth she is doing!"

"She's...she's not feeling so well at the moment", Jasper tried to explain his wife's unusual behavior, "She's been having visions that confuse her and...well Bella really hurt her."

Esme touched his shoulder, "It's Ok, we understand."

I didnt understand why Jasper didn't follow Alice, but then I realised that she properly didn't want him to. He could feel that. That must have been hurtful, but atleast he was able to give the woman he loved what she wanted.

"I'm going out", Rose came down the stairs, "To Bellas house."

Esme only shook her head and Emmett looked confuse,

"But Rose..."

"I'll explain", she promised, "Later. It's not my decision to make. I need to go now."

No one stopped her.

Emmett left, uncharactisticly quiet. Jasper followed.

Esme shook her head again, "I'm going to call Carlisle."

I felt bad, because of my break-up my whole family seemed to be falling apart.

"It will get better", Celine touched my arm, "With so many people it's bound to happen that arguments happen."

"They have happpened, but not like this."

"It will get better", she repeated, "Would you like to hang out with Alice and Jasper? We could show them what we bought, I'm sure she'd love that."

Alice would have loved that. This need to go shopping was something she had never been able to share with Bella.

But instead I kissed Celine. I kissed her in a way I had always wanted to kiss Bella but had never been able to.

I wasn't sure how much I wanted this woman, I wasn't sure, if this was the right decision. I knew this: I used to think there was one person for everyone, that I would have to save myself for that one person. But I also used to think that Bella Swan was that person. She wasn't. Celine most probably wasn't either. There wasn't one person for eveyone. There was no one to save myself for. I let Celine touch my in places I hadn't let any other girl even see and I touched her back the same way.

My life with Bella was over, my old dreams were gone. It was time to move on.

* * *

A week later Bella came to our house. Everyone was angry at Rosalie. Celine and Alice the most. Alice was screaming a lot now, the visions seemed to be hurting her. Jasper begged me to try and look inside her head, but even if I'd wanted to-Alice said she didn't want it.

Emmett was torn, of course he loved Rosalie and wanted to support her, but she never said anything. She went to Bellas house all week and then suddenly said she wanted Bella to speak to us, she gave us no clue, no information...

Today I had spoken to her. I'd said her name. She had looked unhappy and that made me sad. Even with Celine.

When the doorbell rang Rosalie ordered all of us into the living room.

She was whipsering with her, but I wasn't listening.

To my surprise Rosalie had put her arm around her and when she said those words.

Abused. By Charlie?

I didn't show any reaction like the others did. Poor Esme.

But...poor Bella...if this was true...my poor Bella.

I would have to kill Charlie, I would...but Bella had left me...I had no right to want to help and protect her.

"He hits her regularly. We need to help her."

No one said anything, I looked at her. She was pale and fragile. But she had always been pale and fragile.

"She is lying", Celine stood up from my lap, "I can feel it, she is lying."

An argument erupted and I stared at Bella, who seemed to be thinking about something. Her next words changed everything:

"Rose. It's alright. Celine is right. We are lying. I hate you all. You disgust me. Unbelievable that I wanted to be one of you. That I spent time with you, You are all _nothing_."

Her words hurt me terribly, not just me. All of us. How could I have ever expected anything from her? We were blood-drinking-monsters, why would a girl like Bella want to belong to us? To me?

When she left I went upstiars and Celine followed.

"That girl is such a bi-", I interrupted her with a kiss and began to unbutton her shirt.

* * *

It was hard, it was. Especially when I smelled that werewolf all over Bella. They had slept with each other and I felt betrayed, which was unrealistic, because I had slept with Celine as well.

This was to be expected, of course there would be other men and she hated us, so of course she would sleep with my mortal enemy.

"She's a disgusting bitch, so you should just forget about her", Alice growled, "The sooner the better I'd say."

Celine agreed with her, Jasper said nothing and Emmett wasn't in our car. He stuck to Rosalie, no matter how hard it was. I'd never seen him like this, both of them really, they were so serious about each other.

Carlisle had talked to Bella, but other than Rose he had had the decency to talk to me about it first.

He hadn't told me what he had said, it didn't matter.

I tried to distract myself as much as I could with Celine and I let the others tell me what a nasty person Bella was and a number of bad words I myself would never use.

So I distracted myself with Celine and anger, sure that after this school year we would leave and I would never ever think about Bella again.


	14. Dear Edward

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_Dear Edward,_

_You have left me. After I broke up with you, but you went and you went thinking that I hate you and your family. You left with a beautiful girl._

_Things have changed, since you left. Things have changed with me. Charlie continues to hit me and he doesn't let me eat anymore, because he says I'm fat._

_I guess he's right; I haven't got anyone else I can ask. Jacob doesn't talk to me anymore, because we had sex and I didn't speak to him afterwards._

_I broke his heart and hurt him, which seems to be the only thing I am good at. _

_Everything your family had to go through…I feel terribly about it Edward, I really and truly do. Sweet Esme…she doesn't deserve to be treated this way and Carlisle…you can't imagine how much I wish he would want me as his daughter. He is what I wish Charlie could be._

_I sometimes imagine that I wake up in hospital and he is there and seeing my wounds he wouldn't need me to explain anything and he would believe me._

_He would understand and would tell you about it. You would make sure Charlie is put somewhere, where he can't hurt me, but where he isn't hurt himself._

_Last night I called Renee and of course she asked about you and wanted to know how things are between us._

_I lied._

_I'm good at lying now, maybe it's some sort of survival instinct._

_I feel very bad about Rosalie, Edward. I know you don't like her that much, that things aren't always nice between the two of you, but she was really the best friend I have ever had. Please forgive her for the things you are angry about and please treat her kindly. I'm so sorry about saying I wasn't her friend._

_Alice hurt me, yes. But I still miss her and I am willing to forgive her. It seems ridiculous to forgive any of you after what I put you through._

_I will not leave Forks. Charlie won't let me. While you continue your life, never aging, I will stay here, watching everyone else move on, marry…I will just be the girl who cooks Charlies dinner._

_Sometimes I think about how it will be later on. I'll be living here as an old woman, everyone will know who I am. The girl who left the stunning Edward Cullen, but all the children will like me, because I will be the woman who is always nice and gives them the good sweets on Halloween._

_Then some day you'll come back and I will be able to tell you that I never stopped loving you and you will forgive me. I will die in your arms and be at peace._

_But before that happens I will destroy all of these letters, so that you don't read them and then feel guilty, I don't want that to happen._

_It's not your fault, that when I decided to take on the help of Rosalie you weren't there anymore. I hope you are happy, I hope all of you can live on like I was never there._

_Sometimes, when I've slept enough I hope you will find someone else, someone who can make you happy. Other times of course I hate that thought and it makes me sick._

_And then there are times where I dream I could be brave. I would run away from Charlie and leave all of this behind me. I would travel all over the world to find you and to make things right again._

_We would be happy, you would make me a vampire, so that we would be equal. We would be strong and beautiful together. Safe._

_Of course none of these nice things will happen. Let's be realistic._

_I won't leave and you won't come back._

_Jake won't speak to me, I will not fall in love again and I will not have any people in my life who I can trust._

_That's not Ok. It's terrible. I will not lie in these letters, I will tell the truth._

_Charlie is abusing me. He is breaking the law. He has ruined my life. I hate him. I love him. I can't stand this any longer. _

_Ok. Things will get better or I will get used to them…any-_

"Bella?", Charlies loud voice interrupted my letter, "**Get down here, right now**!"

_-way I love you more than anything else and I will never ever stop. I hope you are well, you are my everything Edward Cullen. Always._

* * *

_Reviews are aaweesoomee_


	15. The BSI

** The BSI**

* * *

When Bella died the whole world stood still. Just for a moment no thought was said, no heart beat, no lung breathed.

I had found the letters; there were many of them, all of them addressed to me.

Carlisle had gotten a call that Bella was in the hospital, heavily bruised and obviously abused. So we all went home, Rosalie told us everything again and when Celine admitted, that she had been the one lying I attacked her and she ran away.

I couldn't believe I had abandoned her like this, she had needed me how could I have let her go like that? How could I have not believed her?

There had been no way to save her. She was brain-dead. After everyone had said goodbye Carlisle pulled the plug of her life supporting machine, while I sat with her on one side, Rosalie on the other.

"Edward", Rose came into my room, "It's time."

She was wearing black. Of course.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

I nodded,

"Emmett is outside."

We drove in silence. Something was about to happen, that would change everything, make it real. Until Rosalie broke it.

"Esme didn't want to come, did she?"

"No."

Alice and Jasper weren't coming either. They were travelling. Running.

"Alright", Emmett said, as he stopped the car, "Here we go."

The man was angry. Just as we had expected.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Jenny contacted us", Emmett responded.

"Of course she did…that stupid bitch!"

"You're going to court in Tuesday, David."

"Oh sure I am, Sweetheart, because you're going to make me?"

"_We_ are going to make you", I spoke now, "Jenny has sued you, you are going to court."

He rolled his eyes and wanted to run past us, but we didn't let him.

"You can't force me!", he screamed, "That bitch is going to pay!"

Emmett had him in a tight grip, "I really wouldn't say that."

"Who the hell are you people?"

It was Roses turn, "We are from the Bella Swan Institute and we know everything about you David Reid, we know about all the things you have done to your wife Jenny, how you hit her, raped her, threatened her and almost killed her", she growled loudly and the man whimpered, "We know about all your friends, all your hideouts and we have made sure, that someone will always be watching you, making sure, that you can't escape. If you do not come to court on Monday I can promise you, that you will regret it _very_ much."

"Here's the official letter", I handed it to him and he took it with shaking hands.

Emmett let him go and we made a leave,

"Oh…", Rosalie turned around, "And we also have people in jail, you know the one you will end up in, and if you shouldn't show up on Monday or if you should…say that Jenny is lying we will make sure, that you will get into big trouble, nobody likes men like you, not even in prison", she smiled, "Have a nice day!"

In the car we were quiet and this time I interrupted the silence,

"If it goes well we could give Alice and Jasper a call."

"Yeah."

"Guys!", Esme came running towards us, before we'd even got out f the car, "Quick!"

"Did something happen?"

Nothing had happened I could see that. Esme was happier than she had been in a long while.

"He called the police and confessed! David confessed!"

"Oh my God!", Rosalie cried, "I am scary then."

Chuckling Emmett put his arm around her, "You sure are."

Jenny came outside, "We made it! Thank you so much!"

She hugged us all tightly and Carlisle stood behind her, he smiled.

_Good job, Son._

I read their thoughts again; it was a big part of what I was doing.

"We should call Alice and Jasper!", Rosalie yelled, "That might cheer them up!"

"Yeah", Esme had her arm around Jenny, "but before that I'm sure Jenny would like to make a call herself."

The young woman, who had come to us a few months ago, looking so pale and fragile was now beaming, "Yes, I'd like to call my mum and tell her, that I am filing for divorce!"

Cheering they went inside. Rosalie turned around to me,

"Edward? Are you coming?"

* * *

_Months later_

* * *

_"Dear Bella,_

_I still love you and think about you every day. I got a message from Charlie, he wants me to come to prison to speak to him I agreed to go, for you. You wrote you didn't want him to be hurt, so I've agreed to help him with his therapy._

_Alice and Jasper are coming by tomorrow, we're looking forward to it, but they can't forgive themselves for what happened to you. None of us can, but Alice blames herself the most. She said she sees what happened to you and while it was happening she thought it was herself from the past._

_The Bella Swan Institute is working really well. Somehow in a way you live on and everyone from town has pitched it. We've helped many girls in situations similar to yours and some boys too. It helps that I can read their minds. Sometimes we loose control and hurt some of the criminals. Not badly though, we still want them to be punished._

_Jenny, she is the first girl we helped and she works at the Bella Swan Institute now, as our secretary. She's nice, I think you would really like her. She's my friend._

_I'm very sorry that Jacob killed himself Bella, I never liked him much, but it hurt me anyway._

_Carlisle and Esme are feeling better, because we can help those girls. I am so sorry that it took all of this to happen, I'm sorry you had to go through so much before. Carlisle wants me to do a therapy, but I am coping. Every person who walks through the doors of our Institute hears your story and every time I see them smile and watch them start their new lives without the abuse and just for a second I feel just a bit better. Over the years that might help…you know over hundreds of years._

_I will never be able to forgive myself. Not only did you have to go through all that pain, but I myself am responsible for losing the love of my life and having to live forever without her._

_I wanted to kill myself, Bella. Just like Jacob did, but Esme stopped me. She begged me not to do it, she let me into her mind and into her pain of losing a child. I couldn't do it, so instead Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and I sat together and thought about what we could do to change things and use all our time and money to invest in something good._

_So we came up with your Institution. All of Forks and all of the Hospital-Staff supported us. It helps that Rosalie and Esme have had experiences like you and the other girls, they are a big help for our charges._

_It's your birthday next week and we are going to have a big party, just for you. Not Alice-Syle…it will probably be more like a funeral, a lot of members of the Institue will be there and Jenny._

_I wish you could meet Jenny, sometimes when she smiles she reminds me of you, the way I will always treasure you in my mind and in my heart._

_I love you Bella, more than anything."_

I folded my letter and gently laid it on her grave. It was the first time I was visiting her here. I hadn't been able to go to the funeral. Everyone felt guilty in their own way because of what had happened, Bellas grave was being taken care of, it was beautiful.

Mike Newton was coming over to me, he shook my hand smiling,

"Edward, how are you?"

I only nodded, "You?"

"Yeah, I just came to say goodbye. I'm leaving for Floriday tomorrow."

"Florida?", I repeated.

He nodded, "Yeah, to college. I'll be back though", he quickly added, "You know my mum still lives here…"

"Yeah", I turned away from Bellas grave to give Mike a moment. I would be back tomorrow.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around."

He nodded and smiled. I left.

"Edward! I just got a call from Rita, the girl, that was there yesterday. She's coming in and wants to talk to us", Rosalie said, "I really don't know what we are going to do with Alice and Jasper, I mean we are so busy!"

"I'm sure we'll find something."

"We're driving to the office in half an hour, Ok?"

"Yeah ok."

I walked into the living room, where Esme was reading a book. I stood in front of the window, watching the sun set.

"Her grave is full of flowers and letters."

She stood up to stand beside me, "You were there?"

I nodded, but didn't look at her.

"Mike Newton was there to say goodbye, he's leaving for Florida tomorrow to go to college."

"I'm sure he'll enjoy himself there."

"Yeah."

A bird was seen flying under the red sky.

"Bella would be proud Edward, she would be so proud of you."

I put my arm around her, "Of _us_, Mum. Bella is proud of us."

The phone rang and she answered it,

"Alice darling!", I heard her cry out in joy, "How are you sweetheart?"

I laid my hand against the glass of the window, watching the bird fly home.

"I love you Bella. I always will I promise."

Then I turned around to leave. There were people who needed my help.

* * *

You're probably angry about this ending, but I honestly really like it. I've been thinking about an alternative, but that will take some time to be up. I am so so so so SO sorry that I took so long to continue/finish this story. I will update/finish the others, but that is the only promise I am making I won't give you guys any promises like "next week..." because we all know I won't be able to keep it ;-)  
This story has been a long writing-journey for me, many things have been written and perfected over the years and I have now learned, that I will first finish a story and then start updating it, so that no one has to wait that long again. Thank you for reading, reviewing and enjoying this story. It has been a pleasure to write for you guys, it was awesome. Thank you so much and sorry again, that I took so long!


End file.
